Changes
by Crystal Snowflakes
Summary: Seven years can change a lot of things, and it is no exception to the relationship between Phoenix Wright and Maya Fey. PhoenixMaya. Spoilers for AA, JFA, T&T and AJ.


Chapter 1

Prologue

By Crystal Snowflakes

Author's Notes: This is basically my version of what happened to Phoenix Wright after 'Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney'. So please enjoy. The first few chapters start right after 'Trials and Tribulations' and will slowly progress to 'Apollo Justice'.

There will be spoilers for PW:AA, PW:JFA, PW:T&T and AJ:AA

Disclaimers: Anything related to Phoenix Wright belongs to Capcom and not to Crystal Snowflakes :(

--

"Mystic Maya! Mystic Maya!"

Maya lifted her head from her arms, and felt a light blush form on her face as she realized she'd been staring at the picture she and Phoenix had taken together last week when he'd brought the two spirit mediums to the circus to celebrate Pearl's birthday.

She gave herself a quick scold, and was grateful that Pearl hadn't caught her staring at that particular picture.

"Mystic Maya!"

She turned around towards the direction of her and Pearl's room. "Yes Pearly?"

When Maya saw that Pearl had yet to leave her room, she couldn't help but have her own eyes drift back to the picture on Phoenix's desk.

Her gaze settled on the arm that was around her shoulder in the picture. _So what if Nick had his arm around my shoulder? It doesn't mean __**anything**__. Just a friendly gesture, Maya! Remember that!_

As soon as she heard the soft steps of Pearl exiting her room, her head snapped away from the picture and onto the screen of the computer, and pretended to be interested about whatever she was reading...

...Only to see a picture of Phoenix with a Santa hat stuck on his head, his trademark sheepish grin plastered on his face.

Maya fumbled with the mouse, attempting to close the window before Pearl could...

A small gasp escaped from the young girl, "Mystic Maya! I should've known the reason why you've been so lost in thought was—"

"Pearly! It's not how it seems!"

Pearl studied Maya slightly, and seeing the small blush form upon her cheeks, decided to leave her cousin alone... for the time being. After all, she had somewhere important to go.

"Well Pearly?" Maya asked, turning the monitor off and patted her pocket to make sure her keys were still in there. "Are you ready to go?"

The young spirit medium nodded her head, a smile plastered on her lips as she thought about the things she would speak to her sister and mother about when she saw them.

--

While they stepped off the bus and thanked the bus driver, Maya made sure that her hand was clasped around Pearl's.

"I wonder where Mr. Nick went this morning." Pearl pondered as they walked the short path to the detention centre.

Maya gave a small shrug, "He left the house early, and merely left a note. He said he would just be back by dinner tonight..." Her stomach growled slightly, and gave Pearl a foolish grin. "Let's go for burgers tonight, Pearly!"

Pearl nodded in response, her eyes closed in merriment and anticipation of the upcoming meal.

As they reached the building, they entered. The both of them walked past the lobby, both knowing where to go, and they chatted amicably.

Maya quieted slowly as she caught sight of Morgan Fey's features, and although she felt no grudge towards her aunt, she was still uncomfortable around her. Pearl, too, quieted at her cousin's lack of speech.

As they entered the room, Maya caught sight of the familiar shade of blue from the side, and turned her body left to see if she had been right.

_Iris..._

For those few seconds, Iris' mouth stopped moving for a few seconds, merely staring at Maya's form.

The younger of the two turned away and looked at Pearl. "Hey Pearly?" She said, keeping her voice cheerful. Perhaps she was overly cheerful because Phoenix turned around immediately. "Nick is right over there talking with Iris. I just thought of something I have to do. Do you mind having him bring you home?"

Before Pearl could even reply, she turned away. But before she left, she cast one last look at both Iris and Phoenix, giving them a mere nod as greeting, keeping the still smile on her face.

Then she left.

Phoenix, although slightly confused at the strangeness of his assistant's attitude, brushed it away as bad mood, and gave Pearl a small smile before turning back to Iris.

Both Pearl and Iris shared a small glance, and looked at where Maya had been mere moments ago. They had both seen the way Maya's eyes had dampened. They were both worried.

--

_I should've known...__ I should've known he was with Iris..._

She felt stupid for having left Pearl and Phoenix like that. She felt even stupider for sitting on the swings for a couple hours.

The sun had been going down, and the kids had left with their parents or with their friends, rushing home to be in time for dinner with their family...

_...Where was __**my**__ family?_

She felt her eyes dampen once again, and scolded herself for crying again.

Before she could wipe her tears away, a small handkerchief was in front of her face. Blinking stupidly, she held onto it and looked up.

"M-Mr. Edgeworth."

He looked away, his hands crossed in front of his chest and pretended to study the sunset. Finally, he nodded a greeting, his face still away from her, "Maya."

She dabbed her eyes with the handkerchief, secretly thankful, and finally asked him, "What are you doing here, Mr. Edgeworth?"

He gave a small shrug, "I was just driving by, and I saw you on the swings."

Maya nodded in reply, and shot him a weak grin.

A few long moments passed in uncomfortable silence, and finally, Miles muttered something.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that." Maya said quietly.

"Wright's an idiot."

The medium spirit could only stare at him, silently, shocked. Finally, she cleared her throat, "Did you want to sit down, Mr. Edgeworth?" She asked, pointing at the swing beside her.

Miles looked hesitantly at the seat for a few moments before he sat down.

"I just... It's not his fault, really." Maya explained, wanting to fill the silence, and at the same time, desperate for someone to listen. "Maybe I was just being oversensitive. But when I saw him visiting Iris, I guess I just felt really jealous at that moment. And I know he doesn't like me, and he probably never will. After all, Nick and Iris have been through so much together..."

"Wright..." Miles started with a contemplating look on his face, "he likes you."

Her bloodshot eyes widened, "...What?"

He looked away from her and towards the sunset, and wondered not for the first time what the young spirit medium saw in the attorney.

_I became a lawyer because I thought I could save people who were suffering and in pain. But when I look at this mess we're in... _He hesitated, a disheartened expression on his face. _I can't even protect the person closest to me. Even if I win the case, I still lose in the end..._

_I must have been crazy... _He gives a small chuckle that turns rapidly into a continuous cough. His eyes watered from the pain, but he kept talking. _I knew how dangerous it was, but I still went for it... I saw how much the fire weakened the rickety old bridge, but just the thought of Maya... The thought of her gave me courage to cross that bridge, even though I didn't manage to cross it in the end._

"I... I had no idea." Maya spoke softly, her eyes cast upon her hands.

Miles nodded briefly, "He never was in the right mind when he spoke to me of you. As a matter of fact, I'm not sure if he's even aware of the feelings he possesses for you."

Maya merely nodded.

It was dark already. The sun had set and the streets were deserted. The lights from the lampposts in the park blinked dully.

"Mr. Edgeworth...?"

Miles glanced at her briefly, "Yes?"

"Why did you talk to me, really?" She asked, "You don't seem like the type to be playing matchmaker." She threw a bright smile his way.

The young prosecutor felt a little more relieved at seeing her distinctive grin. He gave a small shrug, "I can't stand it when idiots make mistakes."

_I can't stand Wright make a stupid mistake._

She smiled at him.

His lips formed a small smirk. "Burgers?" He questioned.

Cheerful once again, she shot him one of her infamous and infectious grins. "Your treat!"

Miles wasn't sure what it was about this spirit medium that made him laugh all the time, but he gave a joyous chuckle before leading her to his sports car.

--

Author's Notes: Hope you guys have enjoyed my first attempt at a Phoenix Wright story, and I really hope I've got all the facts right... Well, let me know what you guys think! Thanks!

**-**Crystal Snowflakes

Completed: Tuesday, April 15, 2008


End file.
